Seeing Red
by TheLustofkilling
Summary: Nny having fun with the color Red. Kind of sick, just relates to emotions, and Squee gives out a little secret when Nny is found in his room. Can the color red also mean...ONESHOT! review. Fast read, you'll have fun.


-1Disclaimer: I don't own.

Hello again. I know, it's been what, a day, not even that? Well yes okay, lets talk, lets chat.

In this one, the color red is spoken a lot of. It means, in 'Nny' terms: Pain, agony, hate, death, despair. All of those good things. But, Nny will find out it can mean much more then that. Review, but don't be a dick.

Chapter 1: Seeing Red

Everything around me seemed to be red. The color could mean different things. I knew to take this color as blood, or pain, agony or horror. Anything in that category really. It didn't really matter. But this red was different.

This red was lighter. It was more, different. I could say what. Perhaps it was because it was such different color. A different shade. That was it, it had to be it. It was the same red, only it was a different shade.

My eyes twitched, I knew they were closed just like I knew that I was blacked out. Or, in this case, red out.

My body tilted and I felt one of my fingers come back to life. It twitched with a little unsure ness, as if it didn't know if it could move or rather if it should. The place I had to be in was new to me.

A sense came to me that said 'smell the air.' I smelled it. It was an odd scent really. It was like butterscotch and lily. Lily, oh that smell, Devi use to wear that smell. I could feel the corners of my mouth tilt up. Then I was brought back into the reality of the thought of I didn't know where the hell I was.

Why was I in a place that smelled like Butterscotch and lily. It reminded me of something else too. Like I had been here before, only it was along time ago. But where?

My finger twitched again, sending a painful move up my arm and to my brain. This was odd, I almost never felt pain. But in this place, in this state, I did. Here, in this area of red, I felt pain.

There was a feeling that seemed to slither in me. It was like a cold dark cloud of black. Only the black had a tight blue crimson in it. The black cloud seemed to slither around an area in my body. The area was directed onto my chest. The inside area…near my heart.

So many times I had turned my head from the thought of having a heart. It thought that it could mean something, that maybe I would one day have to open back up and let loose like I had done with Devi.

I didn't want that. After I had been like that with her, I didn't want that again. Now, the area where this 'heart' thing lay dead and decaying seemed to be awakening. But for what reason? I had no one to…like…forgetting the word love.

Now the smell was stronger. It was as if it had a pulse of it's own. I breathed in. What was I doing here? How did I get here? Why couldn't I opened my eyes? And why the hell was there this red color?

I could feel my chest begin to rise and fall, and soon I could even feel my own body allow air to pump into my lungs. It kind of hurt at first. Like when you first breath in smoke and you know you shouldn't, but you keep inhaling. The burn rose in my chest and I could feel the red begin to brighten.

I tried to ask myself 'why' for a few seconds. Then I let the thought go and then slipped back into a seat that wasn't there. My goal: To wait. I had no other choice. It seemed that my body wasn't going to respond for a little while longer. I would have to wait till I became un numb.

"Nny…." Said a faint voice.

Oh God did it sound odd. Like a wave of confusion it was. I tried to move my hand. It slowly did. I tried my leg, there was movement. Then I began to open my eyes.

The boy stood over me. I didn't know who he was at first. I had no clue of knowing anyway. It had been a while since I had seen him. But he had been a kid then, not accepted by his dad, or his mom. But then again, now his dad was gone. Or at least he was in the hospital and not here. But this boy, he was a young man, an older teen.

My body raised, "Squee?" I asked him. I didn't know if that was his name. I believe he said that his real name was Todd. I liked Squee a lot more though. Better name, suited him more.

The boy's eyes held something odd. They looked down at me, seeing something new, it seemed. And yet I couldn't see it. I couldn't see myself, but I could imagine. I could imagine the sickening feeling he had for me. The sick thoughts of how those people in my house were always treated. Yes, I knew he knew.

I felt like looking away, but something made me keep eye contact with him. There was an answer. Something odd really. There was that color. The color red. Does it have anything…

I watched as he turned away. It was as if he were realizing that I was trying to see through him. He gave a shaky sigh, "What are you doing here Nny?" He asked. There was almost terror in his voice.

I got up, seeing that I could sit. I was perfectly fine with sitting too. I looked up at him, "I don't know." I answered him truthfully.

He turned back, glaring at me, "Bull shit." He was on his bed, just sitting there, his arms folded stiffly around his chest.

"I mean it." I said to him. Why was he getting cocky with me? He had no right. I could kill him. The world didn't need more people like him. Then again, if I were to kill him or anyone in his family, I would kill that bitch mother of his. The only problem with that now was the fact that she was all he had.

I looked at him. "You don't believe me."

"Kind of." He looked at the window, "I walked in here a little while ago and saw your body on my floor. I didn't want to move you, didn't know if it was safe." He gave a shaky breath, "Sorry. I didn't know what to do. I just kind of sat by you, hoping that you would keep breathing." He looked up at me, for a split second there was a flash of that red. It was hidden in the back of my mind as well. I could tell that it was there. I could see it behind the sinister laugh and fucked up faces of all of 'them'.

"Why?" I simply asked. I couldn't place my finger on it. It was odd really. It seemed that he…cared…but that would be unlikely, humans don't 'care.' Just like they don't 'feel.' They had blank emotions that blind their eyes. Like the color. They would sit and realize this only after they made the mistake of going full course with their 'love'. After all would be said and done though, who can say it was for 'love' and not just 'lust.'

I looked at him with a cross stare. I got up, wobbly at first, "You're a human." I yelled to him.

Squee got up off of his bed and automatically looked around the room, "Nny, what are you talking about?" He looked worried.

No…no, he couldn't. Human's didn't look worried, unless they were dieing, or coming in contact with death.

That is what this had to be. Todd was afraid of death. He was scared.

I smiled.

"Nny, what are you thinking?" He said, his voice shaky. I could tell that he suddenly wished he would have killed me.

But I wouldn't have died. If I had committed suicide so many times and failed, what made this little boy think that he could kill me while I was down?

"Shut up. You can't kill me." I said to him. I felt a little triumph. Though there was a pain in my words. I don't know how, but I felt them. I felt them as they struck in ever monotone cue.

"Nny…calm down." He said to me. He began to take a step forward. I could see his hands outstretch to me. They wanted to reach my body. If he touched me body though, he could strangle me.

I took a step back. I didn't want to kill Squee. I didn't. Something in me had grown a little accustomed to the little boy he had once been. For all of hell, I would come over here late at night and give him stories so that he would be able to sleep better. "Why are you trying to kill me?" I asked him. Did he hate me that much that he wanted me dead?

Squee stopped all movement. He gazed at me. Then slowly he said, "Why would I want you dead Johnny?" His voice, it sounded, broken. Maybe even hurt. But how could he hurt? He was human. Human's didn't have feelings that just did that.

I looked around the room. There was nothing, only the color. The color of red. Slowly everything around me was beginning to turn that nasty color.

Along time ago I had told myself that this color would be my home. It would be my sanctuary. It would be my life…and most importantly, my emotion. Though red could mean many things to other humans, I looked at it as pain and hate. It had to be. After all, that was basically what all of the humans in the world thought now, wasn't it? But now…I didn't know. This wasn't back then, this was now.

I watched as Todd took a last step closer. I panicked.

I pushed him. He fell to the ground, because he was thin like me, but because he wasn't as strong though too. He wasn't as tall as well. I had him beat. He fell and hit his head on something.

I bent down. I wanted to look in his eyes, because at the moment, everything in the room was red, but him. He was white it seemed. Those eyes were something though. They were something else.

They were red inside. But this was new.

I looked for a hurt. He wasn't in pain. Not physically it seemed. He wasn't angry. And he wasn't scared. There was something else. Sadness? I could only guess.

Then it hit me.

Love.

The red. Red could be love. It could be said to be a 'caring' feeling. Though I thought it to be fake till I had met Devi, and then shut it off when she had gone away. But now, I realized that this was that red color. This was what that color meant not only to me, but to Squee. But why was he looking at me with it? That color that was bad, and fake.

"I love you." He said, his voice shaky. He was still lying on the floor, but began to move up.

He came to a sitting position and then said to me, "Don't go."

I looked at him. "Love is fake Squee." I began to walk toward the window, "You will find that out soon enough." I finished. My body lifted up and I felt myself drop out of his window.

Love. Pah. No. Such. Thing.

The end. Hahaha. If it confused you….then good. It was suppose to. Well, not really, I tried my hardest to keep both Nny's and my thoughts from clashing. But, I never get it right. I am sorry. Review if you want to. It makes me happy and makes me want to write more. Oh, thank you Invader Sideos for reviewing my last story first. Anyway….bye. (D.D the next one with have you in it.)

-TheLustofkilling

Musty Are Rays Running Yonder. Me.

And once again you open up.

The wind, the sea, the sky.

And on the wings of death struck angel's,

I can hear your cry's.

'Take my life and say no more.

For all our love is gone.'

You say that to me,

And I can't hide,

The lust that is for born.

I love you.


End file.
